No Place I Would Rather Be
by Seph Lorraine
Summary: Heero and Duo sit up one night infront of the TV.


Author's Note -- Hey! It's me again. This is another piece I wrote, while I was supposed to be doing my various different assignments. It's another bit of 1+2 fluff, not too terribly different from "Someone Please Help, We're Stuck In A Tree" (which I am considering an aftermath chapter, for all of you who requested it). I don't think this one is as good, but I do semi-like it. Please, let me know what you think?  
  
  
Site -- Http://www.geocities.com/sephlorraine/begin.html  
  
  
Warnings -- Shounen ai, a bit of OOC  
  
  
Disclaimer -- I don't own it. In my day, we didn't have no Gundam Wing. We had carrots. And we liked our carrots. We didn't mind that we didn't have no gundanium mechas flyin' around every-which-way and shootin' at things. No, no, we had carrots... Them were some mighty fine carrots... An' orange! They was orange, too...   
  
  
  
  
No Place I Would Rather Be  
By: Seph Lorraine  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hate this show." Duo flipped to the next channel, sighing.  
  
"..."  
  
#'--Join us Friday as we speak with Dr. Christiane Northrup M.D. about her last best seller, The Wisdom of Menopause--'#  
  
#'--Jonny, I love you! Please, just listen! Ben meant nothing to me! I LOVE YOU!--'#  
  
"Gods, there is nothing on TV tonight."  
  
The dark-haired Japanese boy simply 'hn'ed and turned a page in his generic black book. The book had no cover art, or titling, instead it was simply black leather. An older book, perhaps.  
  
Duo sat at one end of the couch, and Heero sat at the other. It was a Saturday night and everyone was out except for the two of them, whom decided to watch some TV.  
  
#'--in second gear! When it hasn't been your day or week or month, or even your year, but... I'll be there for you! (If you're there for me, too) I'll be there--'#  
  
"Grrr! I don't want to watch this!" The braided boy continued through the channels, his partner silent in reading.  
  
#'--It's a good thing!--'#  
  
#'--to Becoming on MTV, tonight we're turning Rachel Lav--'#  
  
#'--attach the wires to the rim of the basket. These make excellent holders for your Christmas goodies. They're good for gifts to your relatives during the holiday season and can hold cookies, and--'#  
  
#'--Dude! Where's my car?--'#  
  
#'--There's life in the old lady yet!--'#  
  
#'--could fall, Into the sky, Do you think time, Would pass me by--'#  
  
#'--sick of all this bullshit! We had a real thing going on here and you had to go and ruin it--'#  
  
Duo stopped surfing the channels and just cut the TV off. The room fell into complete darkness, as the only light being exerted into the room was from the TV.   
  
From the other end of the couch, Heero groaned slightly, "Baka. Now, I can't see."  
  
"Then turn on the light."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm so good with ideas, aren't I, Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Or you could read in the dark."  
  
"...?"  
  
"But, we don't have any night goggles... So that might be difficult."  
  
"Thank you for your sufficient amount of input."  
  
"I have more ideas, though."  
  
"Unfortunately for you, I don't need them--much less care."  
  
All became lighter at once as Heero flicked on the lamp at his end of the couch and reopened his book, once again residing to the confinement of literature. THe room was silent as Duo just sat, watching Heero read... breath... live... be...  
  
"What are you reading?" Duo asked suddenly.  
  
The Perfect Soldier paused, and glanced at the violet-eyed boy, "Nothing that would concern you."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"What is it, then?"  
  
"Poetry."  
  
Duo's eyes widened a bit as he watched the Wing pilot, turn his icy blue gaze to meet the braided boy's.  
  
"..." The eyes turned back to the book, scanning through more lines of sonnet, rhyme, and all other forms of poem.  
  
"You read poetry?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since when I began reading poetry?"  
  
"Why do you read poetry?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's boring?"  
  
"Then I was right in assuming that it didn't concern you."  
  
"But, it does concern me!"  
  
"...?"  
  
"I happen to like poetry, too."  
  
"You just said it was boring."  
  
"I happen to like some boring stuff."  
  
"I'm very happy for you."  
  
"I like good poetry."  
  
"As is to be expected. Most people don't like bad poetry."  
  
"I don't like your attitude."  
  
"I don't like your braid."  
  
"You're really beginning to piss me off."  
  
"You still haven't stopped pissing me off."  
  
"You need a hug, man."  
  
"I -need- a gun."  
  
"You don't want me to hug you?"  
  
"Omae o korusu."  
  
"I saw that one coming."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Have you every though of saying something more dramatic?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Like, SHI-NE!"  
  
"..."  
  
"I think it would be really--"  
  
"Shut up, baka."  
  
Taking a moment to study Heero, the braided boy suddenly wished he were on that side of the couch with his Japanese teammate. He paused at that. That was a very strange feeling... A very foreign one, as well (we're talking about the 'feeling', not the 'boy', here).  
  
The Japanese boy was dressed in a pair of black slacks with a forest-green button-up shirt covering his thin, yet muscular body. His head was accented toward the light, and the right page of the book at a small angle, giving his neck a sort of elegant poise, and his face very relaxed and graceful. The boy had two piercing Prussian blue eyes, like shards of white ice and frosty blue water, they peered out seductively from smooth bronzed skin, and beneath tangles of dark messy brown hair.  
  
The American frowned, glancing at his reflection in the TV screen. Where the Japanese boy sat properly, Duo was balled up against the arm-rest. The American wore his hair in a messy and matted chestnut braid, curving down his back and coiling on the couch beside him. He wore a pair of simple jeans (complete with knee-holes and paint stains) and a black 'Nirvana' T-shirt. His violet eyes seemed dim, and his skin a mucky pallor between tan and white.  
  
"What is the poetry about?" The Deathscyth pilot wondered to his partner, trying to ignore the warm glow of lamplight upon the Japanese pilot and the creamy-coloured pages of the book. He really wanted to be over in the light with Heero.   
  
There was a moment of silence, as Heero finished reading the poem he had been reading when the question was asked, then glanced over at his partner, face as cold and emotionless as usual, "Various different things... If you're so interested you could read some of it." He gestured the book towards Duo.  
  
"Ano..." Blinking, Duo shook his head, "No, thanks... but..." He paused, watching the warm light dance upon Heero's skin for a moment. "Would -you- read some to me?"  
  
The Japanese pilot froze, and sent a sort of dreading glance over at the American.  
  
"Please, Heero?" Getting back into his character, Duo quickly moved over to the other side of the couch, and propped himself up against the dark-haired boy. He gave a cheeky grin, as his partner watched with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo's smile broadened. He wasn't being pushed away. He made himself comfortable in the area between the couch's backing and Heero's side. Practically laying ontop of the Japanese boy and sinding his arms around the boy's waist, as if Heero had suddenly become his teddy bear, he finally rest his head on the abdomen of the Wing pilot, and took in the lamp light, happily.  
  
Slightly tense at such a close contact with the other boy, Heero fidgeted by flipping through pages quickly, looking for a poem to read. Though, when he glanced at the boy by his side, he sighed. Duo's eyes were closed and he was waiting patiently for Heero to read. His face was serene, and comforting to the soldier, and within a moment the Wing pilot relaxed completely.  
  
Flipping to a page with a decent piece, Heero stopped and waited a moment before starting. The violet-eyed boy moved a bit closer, and Heero allowed his arm to wrap around the braided boy and rest on his waist. A slight smile tempted the edge of two pairs of lips, but neither's resistance to the temptation of smiling was noticed, as Heero began to read...  
  
  
I looked up into the sky,  
And all I saw was blue,  
Those were days so long ago,  
Before I had found you,  
  
You, so different, every way,  
So eagerly trying to show,  
That everything felt can somehow be,  
I just needed to let it go,  
  
You took my hand and with a breath,  
I swore I wouldn't cry,  
You placed upon my lips a kiss,  
I felt that I would fly,  
  
And when we reached the ground again,  
The finish of our ride,  
I looked around me just to see,  
You never left my side,  
  
You brought from me what was lost,  
And never meant to find,  
And I love life so much more with you,  
So let the two hearts bind,  
  
And when I take a passing chance,  
And look up to a sky of blue,  
I remember that lovely time you let me  
Dance the skies with you. *  
  
  
Duo was silent as he listened, the words going through his skin and into his heart, directly. The Japanese boy had such a beautiful voice for poetry. He felt his unconsciousness tugging at his eyelids, willing him to sleep, and he thought of the lamp light that covered his face. The only warmth he had received from coming to this end of the couch was from Heero himself, and the feeling he had curled into Heero's side was more than perfect. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was, he would have rather been curled up on a couch with Heero, than any other place in the Heavans and Earth combined.  
  
As the book shut, the Japanese boy let out a soft sigh and looked to the face of Duo, who had fallen softly asleep. He allowed a small smile to curve at the edge of his lips and shut his own eyes for a moment, laying the book on the table beside the couch. He reached up and switched off the light without hesitation. As long as Duo was half-way ontop of him like this, he couldn't very well get up and go to his own bed... 'Might as well sleep here, too.'  
  
  
  
OWARI ^_^  
  
  
  
* "No Place I Would Rather Be" poem written by me, as well. u_u;;  
  
  
  
Miri: Yay! Isn't it kawaii?  
  
Seph: ...I don't thinks it's very good.  
  
Miri: O_o You're saying my ideas are weak?  
  
Seph: No... ;_; I just think I wrote it badly.  
  
Miri: Well, yes, that could be a problem.  
  
Seph: Why is it that you never let me get to a kissing scene?  
  
Miri: *Blushes* Because, I just think this gives it something  
original. It shows that love isn't just about sex and kissing,  
but it's also about the comfort of being with that person and...  
Oh forget it. u_u  
  
Seph: Thank you, Dr. Sapp. Now... Whatever happened to  
the mention of writing the 'WuBear Fic'?  
  
Miri: ^_^;; Ano... I'll get you the idea... Someday.  
  
Seph: WHAT!? Grr...!!  
  
  
  
Please review? 


End file.
